Fate
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: When Dr. Fox gets amnesia after an accident she forgets who she is and who her friends are. Even worse- She Forgets why she's in the Unikingdom and it doesn't help that he parents have come over and try to convince her to move back with them.


It was a fine day in the Unikingdom. The gang was hanging out on the basketball court near the castle.

Uni kitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile were all playing Basketball together and near them on a bench was Richard who was reading a newspaper and the cover said:" **Doom Lord arrested after stealing cake mix.**"

And Dr. Fox was reading a book titled "So you're surrounded by idiots."

"Check up!" Spoke Hawkodile and he and Puppycorn passed the basketball back and forth before Puppycorn took it.

Uni kitty and Puppycorn were on the same team so he tried to pass it to Unikitty but Hawkodile caught it.

"No fair!" Unikitty screamed in anger.

Her friends knew Unikitty was a bit of a ragequitter. She often got bad at losing games like how she lost at chess when she played with Richard and how she lost at checkers when she played with Dr. Fox the only time she won was when she played the game by Score Creeper. And when she played checkers with Puppycorn who just ate the checkers.

Hawkodile shoots the ball which bounced off the hoop and almost hit Richard.

"Please try not to hit anyone." Richard said as he continued to read the newspaper.

The three then argued about whose turn it was to get the basketball. Dr. Fox looked over to Richard hoping he would stop it so she could continue reading but it was either he was too focused on the newspaper or he just didn't care.

After a few minutes of their arguing, Dr. Fox walked over to the basketball court.

"Can the three of you stop fighting? I'm trying to read here!" Dr. Fox said.

But the three were so loud they couldn't hear her. At this point, Dr. Fox lost her patience and she knew the only way they would hear her as if she shouted.

"I said-"

But Dr. Fox was cut off as Puppycorn hit the basketball out of Hawkodile's hands. He passed over to Unikitty who threw the basketball that bounced off the hoop and hit Dr. Fox right in the head.

The last thing Dr. Fox could see before she passed out was her friends rushing and she had thought she saw Hawkodile looking surprised as if it was his fault she passed out

"Is she okay?" Puppy corn asked. As if he couldn't notice she was obviously passed out.

"She's obviously not okay, Puppycorn." Richard said.

"Well, what do we do? When one of us is hurt Dr. Fox usually helps us but now she's hurt and she can't exactly go to herself." Spoke Unikitty.

"We can call emergency service-"

Uni kitty had cut off Richard.

"We can call emergency services! They can help her!" Unikitty smiled while Richard just glared at her.

And so they arrived at the hospital where Dr. Fox was checked in and the hospital. After some time of waiting a nurse came out.

"You can't see your friend yet but we're still checking if she's okay. Just hope she isn't badly injured." The nurse said

"You might want to go back home for now. It's getting late."

When they got back to the castle nobody spoke Hawkodile rushed to his treehouse. Nobody bothered to stop him. They all just when back into the castle and sat in the living room in silence until Unikitty broke it.

"How could I let this happen?" Unikitty sighed.

"Princess, " Began Richard

"It wasn't your fault. We can't exactly go back in time and stop it from happening nor can we see the future." Richard said.

"That's a good idea, Rick! I'll go back in time and-"

"**Don't even think about it.** You know what happened last time." Richard said.

"Right. Sorry." Unikitty said. She didn't like when Richard sounded angry even if his monotone voice usually blocked it out.

"And you heard what the hospital said. The only thing we can hope is that she's not badly injured." Richard said.

"For now both of you should go to bed." He said as to be pointed to the clock that said "10:00 PM"

"It's getting late." He said and the royal siblings when off to their rooms without another word to each other. Richard just stayed on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV. He didn't read the newspaper. He didn't listen to his documentaries.

"How could I let this happen?" He thought.

"Why didn't I notice them fighting earlier? Then everyone could have avoided getting hurt." Richard thought.

He then walked into a kitchen and looked at a list of numbers. He then saw a number and above it was:

"Dr. Fox's parents emergency numbers."

He then got the phone and called them.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"What happened?" Spoke a loud voice on the other end.

"Calm down." Spoke another voice in the background.

"Hello? This is Richard the advisor of the Unikingdom."

"Yes, Richard. We know who you are." Said the loud voice.

Richard sighed an annoying sigh.

"Dr. Fox got hurt-"

And before Richard could finish his sentence the loud voice had said

" We're over there by tomorrow morning!"

And without a "bye" the person on the other end hung up.

"Rick?" A voice asked and Richard was quite surprised by the sudden voice.

He looked over to the kitchen door and saw Puppycorn.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Go back to bed Puppycorn." Richard said.

And without protest Puppycorn obediently went back to bed. He felt too tired to argue.


End file.
